


Primo incontro

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzatabella10shinsengumi.html">Set per la Mezza Tabella, 06. Fuochi d'artificio</a></p><p>Sougo si aggirava tra i banchi della festa, placido e rilassato come non gli capitava da un pezzo: avrebbe dovuto essere di guardia, lo sapeva, perché quel rompiscatole di Hijikata glielo aveva ripetuto fino a fargli sanguinare le orecchie, ma non aveva voglia di stare impalato a guardare gli altri che si divertivano; e poi, non era giusto: quelli dello Yorozuya erano lì per fare baldoria e solo loro dovevano stare a rompersi le scatole? Finì il suo gelato e buttò la carta in un cestino: il cartello là sopra annunciava che a mezzanotte ci sarebbero stati i fuochi d’artificio, ad opera di Gengai Hiraga, il più grande inventore di Edo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo incontro

– Dov’è Sougo?  
Dal modo in cui Hijikata tormentava il filtro della sigaretta con i denti, Kondo capì che era piuttosto nervoso – Ha detto che doveva andare in bagno.  
– Cos’è, ci è caduto dentro, quell’idiota?  
– Toshi, te l’ho detto più di una volta: non voglio che tu dubiti dei nostri compagni; se Sougo ha detto che doveva andare in bagno, vuol dire che è così. Voglio credere in lui.  
Hijikata alzò gli occhi al cielo e finse di non aver sentito – Ci scommetto la testa che quel bastardo si sta ingozzando alla faccia nostra – bofonchiò.  
  
~*~  
  
Sougo si aggirava tra i banchi della festa, placido e rilassato come non gli capitava da un pezzo: avrebbe dovuto essere di guardia, lo sapeva, perché quel rompiscatole di Hijikata glielo aveva ripetuto fino a fargli sanguinare le orecchie, ma non aveva voglia di stare impalato a guardare gli altri che si divertivano; e poi, non era giusto: quelli dello Yorozuya erano lì per fare baldoria e solo loro dovevano stare a rompersi le scatole? Finì il suo gelato e buttò la carta in un cestino: il cartello là sopra annunciava che a mezzanotte ci sarebbero stati i fuochi d’artificio, ad opera di Gengai Hiraga, il più grande inventore di Edo.  
Motivo in più per non perdere tempo a fare da cane da guardia allo Shogun (avanti, c’era tutta la Shinsengumi là sotto!): lui adorava i fuochi d’artificio; erano enormi, colorati e rumorosi, e gli ricordavano i tempi in cui era bambino, al suo villaggio natale.  
A sua sorella Mitsuba non piacevano molto: dalle loro parti li facevano di rado, il loro rumore la spaventava e l’odore di bruciato che lasciavano nell’aria la faceva tossire; siccome aveva paura che respirare quella roba le facesse male, visto che era sempre stata piuttosto cagionevole, Sougo non le chiedeva mai di andare alle feste di paese e fingeva che gli spettacoli pirotecnici non gli piacessero. E poi c’era sempre una gran calca, e due ragazzini come loro avrebbero rischiato di venire schiacciati nella folla.  
Però era curioso: non si vedevano quasi per niente, da casa loro, tranne qualche luce colorata che filtrava oltre gli shoji chiusi e il loro rombo nell’aria; avrebbe voluto vederli almeno una volta…  
– Perché c’è tutta quella gente laggiù, oneesan  **(1)**? – chiese Sougo, qualche giorno dopo, mentre trotterellava dietro sua sorella, diretti verso casa.  
– Stasera ci sarà una festa per il compleanno dello Shogun, Sou-chan  **(2)**.  
– Lo Shogun viene qui? – aveva chiesto lui, sopreso.  
– Ma no, sciocchino – aveva riso lei – Lo Shogun è nella capitale, a Edo, ma si festeggia in tutto il resto del paese.  
Il bambino ci rimuginò un po’ su – Allora faranno anche i fuochi d’artificio?  
Mitsuba sorrise, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui – Vuoi che andiamo a vederli? – chiese, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
– Ma no – rispose lui – Tu hai paura e poi ti fa male.  
Lei sorrise, sfiorandogli il viso con le dita: il suo fratellino poteva anche avere un carattere terribile, con gli altri, ma aveva un gran cuore – Per una volta, possiamo anche fare un’eccezione, no? Metterò un fazzoletto sul naso, così non mi verrà la tosse.  
– Sicura?  
– Assolutamente sì.  
  
~*~  
  
La sera, i due fratelli Okita si unirono ai festeggiamenti, Sougo ben stretto alla mano della sorella, preoccupata di perderlo; mangiarono qualche dolcetto, guardarono i giocolieri e, quando fu l’ora, seguirono la calca che si avvicinava al fiume per assistere ai fuochi d’artificio.  
Solo che, come Mitsuba aveva temuto, la calca si curava poco di una ragazzina ed un bambino: a furia di strattoni, la figuretta di Sougo le sparì da davanti agli occhi e lei fu sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime; purtroppo, tutte le luci là attorno erano state spente per favorire lo spettacolo pirotecnico, perciò non c’erano speranze di ritrovarlo, almeno finché tutto non fosse finito.  
Il bambino, preoccupato, fu spintonato in mezzo a decine di gambe e kimono, tra cui non riusciva a riconoscere il disegno di quello di sua sorella; ad un tratto, con un forte colpo, iniziarono i fuochi.  
Nervosamente, sia perché non trovava sua sorella, sia perché lo sballottavano continuamente, iniziò a cercare una via di fuga da quella foresta di persone, ma il solo risultato fu quello di farsi pestare i piedi; finì per terra, nell’unico punto in cui c’era abbastanza spazio per cadere, e rimase lì, sbuffando.  
Un secondo colpo avvisò la popolazione che lo spettacolo stava per avere inizio.  
– Tutto bene, piccoletto? – chiese un tizio alto, proprio vicino a lui.  
Sougo si ammutolì: lo conoscevano tutti, al villaggio, e non pensavano belle cose su di lui; cercò di alzarsi, ignorando lo sconosciuto che, con sua grande sorpresa, si inginocchiò e lo rimise in piedi. In quella posizione, il bambino notò che aveva un lungo bastone di legno legato su un fianco… una spada!  
– Sei un samurai? – chiese, sorpreso.  
– Ce la metto tutta – sorrise il ragazzo – Sei da solo?  
– Non trovo mia sorella… volevo vedere i fuochi.  
Un terzo colpo si confuse con un’esplosione simile ad una granata, che illuminò la zona: lo spettacolo era iniziato.  
– Da qui non puoi vederle né lei, né i fuochi d'artificio – commentò lo sconosciuto. Senza dire nulla, lo afferrò per la vita e se lo mise sulle spalle, come tanti padri e fratelli maggiori, là attorno, avevano già fatto con gli altri bambini della sua età.  
Sougo rimase imbambolato, più in alto di quanto non fosse mai stato: gli sembrava stranissimo vedere tutta quella gente intorno, come se ci camminasse sopra; da lì forse poteva vedere Mitsuba…  
Un nuovo colpo, simile ad un’esplosione, illuminò di rosso la folla, e lui alzò il naso per aria: nel cielo nero era come sbocciato un fiore scarlatto, fatto di piccole lucine che duravano un attimo e poi si spegnevano come fiammiferi. Non fece in tempo a vederlo sparire, che un secondo fuoco brillò in aria di mille scintille gialle. E poi uno verde, uno viola, uno bianco… Perse la cognizione del tempo: gli sembrava che il cuore rimbalzasse ogni volta nel petto, le orecchie rintronate e le gambe tenute dal ragazzo che lo aveva tirato su.  
Poi, con un’ultima esplosione, il cielo rimase vuoto, con solo una leggera nebbiolina grigiastra.  
Era finito.  
– Adesso riaccenderanno le luci – gli disse il ragazzo – Guarda se riesci a vedere tua sorella.  
Sougo lo guardò da sopra – Ma tu lo sai chi sono io?  
– No – rise lo sconosciuto – Dimmelo adesso, no? Io mi chiamo Isao.  
– Ah… io sono Sougo.  
– Piacere, allora. Oh, le luci sono tornate: la vedi?  
Il piccolo Okita si soffermò un attimo a studiare il ragazzo, che non accennava a metterlo giù: aveva i capelli castani, legati sulla testa come usavano gli adulti, ma era giovane; aveva un viso aperto, da bonaccione e lo guardava come fosse un bambino normale, non un piantagrane che si azzuffava sempre con tutti. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli altre cose, ma aveva ancora il petto che rimbombava per i fuochi d’artificio e le orecchie che ronzavano: doveva cercare Mitsuba; guardò la folla che si muoveva verso le case e ci mise un pezzo a scorgere la chioma chiara di sua sorella, quasi in lacrime, ma con il fazzoletto giallo premuto contro le labbra.  
– Oneesan! Oneesan! – chiamò.  
Il ragazzo seguì il suo sguardo e si mosse verso la ragazza, che li fissò con occhi sgranati – Oh… io… grazie, signore, per aver ritrovato il mio fratellino – disse, inchinandosi.  
Isao arrossì – Ma no, signorina, non si preoccupi! Rischiavano di schiacciarlo, chiunque l’avrebbe fatto!  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, e Sougo sapeva benissimo cosa pensava sua sorella: no, solitamente nessuno usava la minima gentilezza per lui, e non gliene importava niente.  
Kondo li aveva riaccompagnati a casa, sempre tenendolo sulle spalle, ridendo e scherzando con Mitsuba, lei che di solito era tanto timida con gli estranei; gli era piaciuto subito, quel ragazzo, perché nessuno faceva mai ridere sua sorella e nessuno lo aveva mai portato a spasso in quel modo.  
  
~*~  
  
La battaglia si concluse e, quando gli Dei vollero, anche la voce di Hijikata, che gli aveva urlato tutto e di più sulla sua irresponsabilità.  
Ovviamente, non aveva sentito una sola parola.  
Un altoparlante annunciò che, nonostante tutto, lo spettacolo pirotecnico si sarebbe tenuto ugualmente; l’isterico Vice-comandante della Shinsengumi iniziò a radunare le truppe, ma lui si volse verso il palco, quando il primo fiore di lapilli brillò nell’aria.  
– Hey, Kondo-san  **(3)**! – chiamò, correndo verso il Comandante – Ci sono i fuochi d’artificio!  
L’uomo lo guardò per un istante senza capire, e poi scoppiò a ridere – Guarda che adesso sei troppo grande per farti prendere sulle spalle!

**Author's Note:**

> Note  
> 1\. "sorella maggiore", ma il suffisso onorifico "o-" ne rende più rispettoso il significato, rendendolo qualcosa di simile a "Onorevole sorella maggiore".  
> 2\. -chan: il suffisso –chan veniva e viene usato per rivolgersi a bambini o, tra ragazze, alle amiche con le quali si ha confidenza.  
> 3\. -san: il suffisso onorifico –san veniva e viene usato per rivolgersi a persone di grado superiore (come colleghi di lavoro più anziani) oppure semplicemente con persone con le quali non si ha grande confidenza (ha un significato intraducibile in italiano in modo corretto, ma diciamo che è simile, non uguale, però, al nostro "signore/signora").
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter End Notes:  
> Non viene mostrato esattamente il primo incontro tra questi due, in effetti... ma, vista l'età di Sougo e l'affetto con cui Mitsuba, sua sorella, si riferisce al modo in cui Kondo lo "prese sotto l'ala" nell'anime, direi che potrebbe anche esserci; l'inizio è un riferimento all'episodio all'episodio 17, per il resto, invece, mi sono basata sulle puntate non ancora arrivate in Italia, 86 e 87... Magari cercatele, sono subbate e sono bellissime *__*


End file.
